Snapshots
by EliReid
Summary: Snapshots in the lives of Kurt and Blaine, their children, and their children's friends. And, of course, the epic shenanigans which ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snapshots 1/?  
Rating: PG13

Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Dave Karofsky/OMC, Jesse/Rachel, Finn/OFC, Puck/Lauren, and many more

Warnings: None, this is pretty much pure fluff till later chapters.  
Spoilers: Up to BIOTA, but passed that is AU.  
Summary: "Snapshots in the life of Kurt and Blaine, their children, and the awesome shenanigans of said children and their friends."  
Notes: This is unbeta'd, so I deeply apologize for my mistakes!

* * *

_Kurt POV_

Kurt was most definitely, completely ready for this day. Most certainly. Not a speck of doubt.

Really.

It's not like he had a choice about the matter anyhow. He watched little Adam building some sort of fort with his Cheerios (those iwould/i be his favorite cereal, Kurt thought ruefully), and felt a tightness in his chest.

"Blaine..." His husband sighed with a tired sort of fondness from his place at the coffeemaker: amused but clearly not wanting to have this discussion again.

"We have to send him to kindergarten, Kurt. There are laws."

Kurt wanted to fire back some sort of retort about there being laws about various things that people never followed. Speeding, underage drinking, destroying the ozone layer with non-organic hair gel...not that he was trying to get personal, of course. He settled for strring his coffee with particular vigor.

"We could always home school..." he muttered hopefully.

He knew the moment the words left his mouth that this was the wrong thing to say. Blaine was wearing that grin, with one eyebrow and the corner of his mouth both cocked up.

"Do you want to stay home all day and try to force knowledge into Adam's head?"

Kurt glanced back across the table at their son, who'd stopped eating and was now staring quietly at his daddy. He was all big innocent blue eyes under an adorable mop of black curls, looking all for the world as if he'd never cause an ounce of trouble or do anything annoying what so ever. Kurt supposed that if no one knew Adam, they'd think he was some sort of little cherub of a boy.

Down that way lied madness.

Sighing, Kurt made a conciliatory hand gesture towards his husband and went back to nursing his cup of coffee. He knew it was a losing battle; even if one of them did give up working to teach Adam at home, it wouldn't last. The money they would save from daycare for Adam and their one year old daughter Victoria wouldn't even come close to aiding the gap caused by one of them taking off. Not to mention the actual effort of teaching. He and Blaine had patience-patience of saints even, after putting up with each other for so long-but nothing could try their nerves like their beloved son.

Sure, he was all innocent doe-eyes now, almost certainly preparing to charm his new kindergarten teacher senseless. Undoubtedly, he'd be good for awhile, a model kindergarten student even. Taking naps on time, coloring mostly in the lines, reciting his numbers and alphabet...

Kurt gave it a week. Tops.

Admittedly, this was better than Blaine's time estimate of "until we pull out of the school parking lot and are out of sight and hearing range."

It wasn't that Adam was _bad_ per say. He was just...dynamic. He supposed that came from having Blaine and him as parents. Though at least Adam was still young enough that the furniture jumping was a little cute. Not so much with Blaine. (Okay, so maybe Kurt thought it was a little cute, particularly when it happened between some sort of atypically militant pillow war that Kurt didn't quite know the rules of and couldn't be bothered to learn.)

Blaine slid into the seat between his son and husband and reached out, giving Kurt's hand a reassuring squeeze. "He'll be fine."

Blaine's tentative smile and nod, neither of which reached his eyes, did nothing to reassure Kurt.

* * *

_Blaine's POV_

There was absolutely no way this was going to end well. That, Blaine Anderson was sure of.

He craned his neck to see Adam and Victoria through the rear view mirror of the car. All seemed calm now; Adam was quietly but determinedly fidgeting in his car seat, attempting an escape while Victoria watched and just as determinedly chewed her toy key ring. Even with four years difference, Adam and Vicky had a tight bond. The bond that he usually loved but right now Blaine dreaded. Because chances are when baby Vicky realized Adam wasn't going to daycare with her?

Well, she'd definitely inherited Kurt's lungs, and let's leave it at that.

Blaine honestly had no idea how he'd kept from leaping into jubilant agreement with Kurt when he'd recommended keeping Adam at home. He was so small compared to other boys his age, and Blaine remembered being the small boy on the playground. Even the completely innocent roughhousing little boys did could leave nasty bruises. And though there was absolutely nothing wrong with it, Blaine really didn't want Adam to end up like him and Kurt at his age: that lone little boy who ended up only playing with the girls of his class.

He wondered if this is what his and Kurt's respectively parents worried about when driving them to their first days of school. And if so, how they had kept from just turning around and driving back home and possibly wrapping them in bubble wrap until they were at least twelve. Or eighteen.

Maybe thirty.

Mentally forcing down the urge to run, Blaine instead turned into parking lot of River Woods Elementary, thinking back to the "Preview Day" he and Kurt had visited. The teacher had seemed so sweet and hadn't even hesitated at him and Kurt, which had honestly been one of the biggest concerns they'd had. She'd even been sure to inform them that Adam wouldn't be the only boy in class who had two fathers. Blaine wasn't naive enough to think this would make the two boys friends, but at least they could be allies if someone said anything.

After parking, Blaine sat staring at the steering wheel, wondering why he'd assured Kurt he'd be okay to drive the children himself today. Well asides the fact he didn't want Kurt to start crying in public. Not that he wasn't close to having his own little freak out (and was totally planning on it, once he was at work, safely sequestered in his office), but he didn't think Adam would appreciate it. The little boy was fiercely independent and completely unaware of the many ways the world could and likely would knock him down. Steeling himself and plastering a show-worthy smile on his face, Blaine shifted back to look at Adam.

"Ready for your first day of school, buddy?" Adam's eyes and smile both widened, and his legs swung back and forth wildly against the car's bench seat. "Mhmm!" he nodded vigorously, black curls flying all over the place. Blaine relaxed slightly. Perhaps this would all turn out okay? He couldn't really imagine Adam not making at least a few good friends. Even if none of them were boys, there wouldn't be anything wrong with that. He'd probably make more male friends as he got older. And he and Kurt had turned out generally okay.

Adam pretty much launched himself out of the car as soon as Blaine undid the buckles of his car seat; Blaine had to perform the age old parents trick of the mid-air child catch before Adam managed to land face first on the blacktop. As he was lifting Adam back up to a reasonable level, he heard a voice that made him stop cold.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

Wincing internally, Blaine shifted Adam onto his hip (which Adam _hated_, since he was a big boy now and more than capable of walking himself thank-you-very-much, Dad) and turned around.

He was surprised how little Dave Karofsky had changed since high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Snapshots 2/?

Rating: PG13

Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Dave Karofsky/OMC, Jesse/Rachel, Finn/OFC, Puck/Lauren, and many more

Warnings: None, asides from some bcompletely shoddy science.

Spoilers: This is future fic, so the possibility for spoilers extends to all eps.

Summary: "Snapshots in the life of Kurt and Blaine, their children, and the awesome shenanigans of said children and their friends."

Notes: Primarily Kurt's or Blaine's POV, though the kids' POVs slip in often. Story takes place in many different places, but starts off in this chapter in Naperville, Illinois which is about 32 miles from Chicago.

Unbeta'd

* * *

_Blaine's POV_

_"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."_

_Wincing internally, Blaine shifted Adam onto his hip (which Adam hated, since he was a big boy now and more than capable of walking himself thank-you-very-much, Dad) and turned around._

_He was surprised how little Dave Karofsky had changed since high school._

Karofsky had picked up a little weight over the years, but not in a terribly bad way; just in the way people did after a decade or so of adulthood. His hair was still all there, despite Kurt's assurances the man would be bald before thirty. Blaine couldn't help but think it had all held on out of spite. He'd actually gotten a little taller too, enough to cancel out Blaine's final growth spurt and then some. That fact didn't irritate Blaine, of course.

Not at all.

Damn him.

Blaine steeled himself with another show face, and nodded towards Karofsky. "David! What a um..." completely unexpected, unpleasant, unwanted, "...surprise!" Karofsky looked at him like he was the dumbest human being on the face of the planet. He probably was at the moment. He certainly felt like it.

"Yeah, whatever. Can't say I was expecting this either. Should have known this move was too good to be true," he muttered the last part under his breath looking down behind him at a tiny version of himself that Blaine had just noticed. The kid was a spitting image of what Blaine imagined a five year old Dave would have looked like, only with green eyes instead of brown and a shy look on his face instead of a challenging one.

Blaine thought it wasn't fair to compare him to his dad though. The kid was far more adorable. Of course, Blaine was one of those adults who thought all children had something particularly adorable about them. So it was possible he was biased.

He did have an uneasy feeling about it though. Sure the kid looked all little and cute and shy to _him_ but said kid was still like 8 inches taller than and looked to have at least 15 to 20 pounds on Adam. And he was Karofsky's son, which didn't hold him in Blaine's favor. Which Blaine admittedly knew was ridiculous. Kid was only five after all. Still, he squeezed Adam a bit tighter to him.

In the tradition of all great five year old's, therefore, Adam took it upon himself to go absolutely limp and try to hang upside down, all while giving Blaine a frightening approximation of Kurt's "you are on my list" glare. Blaine struggled to pull him back upright, while trying not to turn red in embarrassment at the same time. Not so much at Adam-other parents around here seemed to be having worse troubles if the high pitched screams and demands to go home were any indicator-just that he was struggling to support Adam's dead weight when he got the feeling Karofsky could upright even a kid his own son's size with one hand.

Adam, unaware of his dad's internal struggles, flailed a bit. "Daaaaaaad," he pouted, all while still managing to look affronted. And ridiculous. Because he was both pouting and looking affronted while hanging upside down.

Blaine felt that if he were here right now, Kurt would appreciate their child's appropriate flair for the dramatic. Right now, all he heard was Karofsky snickering at him.

"Fine," he caved. "But you have to sit up first. I'm not dropping you heard first on the ground."

His son shimmied into an upright position and clung to his father's shirt collar for support. "Grandma Carole said that when Chris was a baby, Uncle Finn dropped him once, and there's nothing wrong with him."

Having seen Christopher eat crayons, Blaine hesitated to agree with that statement. Still, he set his son carefully on the blacktop, just in time for him to break away an run towards Dave Karofsky and his son. Blaine made a halfhearted grab at him, but he knew from experience it was hopeless.

At least, on the bright side, Karofsky looked appropriately surprised and freaked out by the fact that Adam had just barreled up to them with all the confidence in the world.

"He's uh..." he searched for the word Kurt always used to describe Adam, "dynamic." Karofsky looked up at him, as if he was trying not to grin too awfully much.

"That's one word for it, I guess." He looked back down where his son and Adam seemed to be mentally evaluating each other. Adam seemed to mentally determine something very important and nodded to himself before thrusting out his hand confidently. The confident look was probably ruined by the fact that he had his other hand bunched up and held close to his chest, but Blaine was ready to ignore that in the face of his son's indomitable bravery.

"Hi, I'm Adam," the smaller boy said so quickly, Blaine would be surprised if anyone else could understand him. The other boy blinked clearly confused but not intimidated by his smaller future classmate.

"Hi," he said so softly Blaine had to strain to hear. "'M Doug."

Blaine had a strange feeling he'd just been witness to something very important. He just couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing.

* * *

_Dave's POV_

Dave had known in the long run moving from Chicago to Naperville was a good thing. Clarke had gotten a great job offer, nearly twice what he'd been making at his accounting firm in the city. And Dave had managed to wrangle a really good job at an XSport in the main part of town. Doug was young enough that the move wouldn't really have a big effect on him; the kid was so shy at this age, he didn't have good enough friends to miss too awfully much.

But for some reason, Dave couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen. It got worse when he and Clarke had gone to one of the school's preview days (they'd been late, almost missing the thing all together, and only a handful of other people had been there). He didn't know why. The teacher seemed nice, if a little soft; she'd assured him and Clarke that their relationship wasn't an issue. There was, according to her, another gay couple who had a son starting in the very same class.

So honestly, he had no reason to have this feeling. Clarke chalked it up to jitters about Doug finally starting school, and Dave agreed for the most part. He was their only kid after all. So that was obviously the reason. He was sure of it.

At least until he was walking towards the door of the elementary school and saw none other than Blaine fucking Anderson hauling a kid out of the back of a shiny black Altima. He felt like someone had sucker-punched him right in the gut.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered.

Sure, he'd eventually apologized to Hummel. He'd been a horrible person and a genuine ass to the poor guy, taking out all his frustrations and fears on him. No one deserved the way he'd treated him, and yeah he'd even given a bit of an apology to boy toy there for about pummeling him that time in the stairwell. So he'd apologized. And surprisingly been forgiven.

That didn't mean they liked each other though. It was more of an ambivalent avoidance of each other. They didn't talk after the apology. At all. It was best for everyone.

And looking down at the kid he was wrangling, he felt that old surge of animosity.

A little more than twenty years ago, there were a bunch of doctors and scientists and shit (he never bothered to learn the proper terms) that had started to work with same-sex couple, trying to develop a way to have kids together that contained both parents' DNA. About ten years ago, they had succeeded, with a procedure some marketing douche called "the new method." It was expensive, but not too much more than a surrogate; and Dave imagined, from what he'd heard from old classmates, that Hummel and his Ken doll over there weren't exactly struggling.

The problem was, it was dangerous. Not so much during the prenatal stage or infancy or even early childhood, but rather as the kid got older. It was why Dave and Clarke had gone for a surrogate instead.

But judging by the little boy wriggling like a champ in Anderson's arms, they'd gone with the new method. There's no way a kid could look that much like both of them and not share their DNA. He wasn't going to say anything now, of course, or probably ever to him about it. They weren't even acquaintances anymore. He'd be lying though if he said he didn't get a little jolt of pleasure at the fact Anderson looked like he'd been pushed off the pedestal a bit by his appearance.

And okay, the fact that he was pretty well getting schooled by a kid the size of a particularly large toddler was also pretty damn funny. And the fact that apparently Hudson dropped one of his kids as a baby. Not that that was surprising. At, like, all.

He was a bit surprised though, when the tiny Hummel kid bolted up to him and Doug like they'd known each other forever. And the way he just up and introduced himself to Doug. The only thing he got out of the kid's introduction was that he was named Adam. Maybe. Damn, that kid talked fast.

The fact alone that Doug, who would normally hide behind his dad when people introduced themselves, introduced himself back, gave him a sinking feeling. He got the impression he might be seeing a lot more of this kid in the future.

He didn't know how to feel about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Snapshots 3/?

Rating: PG13

Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Dave Karofsky/OMC, Jesse/Rachel, Finn/OFC, Puck/Lauren, and many more

Warnings: None, but I think some of my epic Southern-isms are seeping through in this chapter :|

Spoilers: This is future fic, so the possibility for spoilers extends to all eps.

Word count: 1310 words

Summary: "Snapshots in the life of Kurt and Blaine, their children, and the awesome shenanigans of said children and their friends."

Notes: Primarily Kurt's or Blaine's POV, though the kids' POVs slip in often. Story takes place in many different places, but starts off in this chapter in Naperville, Illinois which is about 32 miles from Chicago.

* * *

_Blaine had a strange feeling he'd just been witness to something very important. He just couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing. _

_**The fact alone that Doug, who would normally hide behind his dad when people introduced themselves, introduced himself back, gave Dave a sinking feeling. He got the impression he might be seeing a lot more of this kid in the future.**_

_**He didn't know how to feel about that.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Blaine's POV_

Blaine was a little blank on the details of how he'd finally gotten Adam into the classroom, settled in, and had left. He remembered it involved a lot of warnings, hugs, and sudden urges to pick his child up, leave, and go to the nearest Parent-Teacher store to promptly begin his career in home-schooling; but somehow he'd managed to drop off and leave his son at his first day of kindergarten. At public school. With the child of Dave Karofsky.

He wondered if this is what sufferers of medical shock felt like.

Figuring it would be better if Kurt knew now rather than finding out from a very enthusiastic Adam about his new friend, Blaine waited until the next red light and pulled out his phone. Hitting the speed dial for Kurt's cell, he didn't think he'd have to wait long before his husband picked up.

Admittedly halfway through the first ring was a bit much, but this was a very stressful day for both of them after all.

"Did something happen?" also should have been the expected replacement for hello in this conversation.

"No! Well, yes," Blaine hedged. "But Adam's fine. Better than fine. I think he, uh, made a new friend!" Blaine said cheerfully trying like crazy to stall. Of course, it didn't work. It never worked. Being married for so long, apparently, did that to people.

"Blaine Anderson, what the hell are you not telling me?" Kurt's voice cut sharply through the phone. Blaine didn't even flinch at the tone. He felt a bit numb, thus supporting his theory of shock. Maybe he should avoid work and go to the hospital or something. This obviously was a big deal.

"I, uh, ran into somebody who used to go to McKinley. He has a son there too apparently," Blaine carefully avoided naming names, but knew it wouldn't be long before he caved. He almost always ended up caving with Kurt (the exception being around surprise gifts and plans for holidays and anniversaries, but that was less Blaine having fortitude and more Kurt not even really trying). "He and Adam seemed to hit it off right away."

"Oh my God, this can't be good. Not from the way you're talking about it. Is it Azimio's? Lagenthal's? Fucking Strando's?"

"Erm, no. It's, um, well..."

"Blaine."

"It's Dave Karofsky's kid."

Silence.

"Kurt are you okay?"

Blaine hears something that sounds like a string of muffled curse words, and if he knows his husband (which he does very well thank-you-very-much), then Kurt has just put his phone down on one end of his drafting table and is having himself a good old fashioned hissy fit in his office. Probably with the door open.

Blaine predicts concerned calls from Kurt's personal assistant later today.

Kurt finally picks his phone back up and asks, "What does this kid seem like? Please tell me we're not going to get calls from the nurse's office on the first day?"

Blaine idly thinks that that's a bit unfair, seeing as how Dave eventually apologized. Then again even after the apology and the bullying stopped, Dave was still kind of an epic dick to both of them, so maybe the vitriol isn't completely unwarranted. Still, he thinks in this case, Kurt's worries don't have any grounding and he tells him so.

"I don't think so. Doug-that's the kid's name obviously-seems really shy. He was hiding behind Karofsky's leg until Adam spotted him and made himself known."

"Well," Kurt huffs a relieved sigh, "that's good, at least. Maybe this whole fiasco won't be so bad. I mean, it's not as if kindergarten friendships last too long anyway."

Blaine quietly thinks that Kurt just jinxed them all but doesn't voice that opinion to Kurt. That would go over as well, he thinks, as the time they let Adam play with Jesse and Rachel's twins (Jonathan and Rebecca, because apparently their narcissism extended as far as giving their children similar names to themselves) and that had ended in some sort of all out sing-off/dance-off during which Adam had somehow ended on the top of the St. James' tallest bookshelf, and Blaine didn't even want to begin to know how.

"So," Kurt cuts through his revery, "how'd the rest of the day go?"

Blaine, thankful for the distraction, begins to go into great deal everything he remembers about the classroom and what the teacher had told him about her plans for the first day.

* * *

_Adam's POV_

Adam really isn't sold on this whole kindergarten thing. Sure, it's a lot more fun than daycare; here he doesn't have to deal with screaming, crying babies. Of course, it's not much a better trade off dealing with a room of screaming, crying kids his age. Quite frankly, it's embarrassing. None of them have even managed to hurt themselves, and that's the only legitimate reason, in Adam's opinion, for any five or six year old to be crying this loud.

There are a handful of children not throwing such productions (not that Adam doesn't appreciate a good production): Doug for one, though the bigger boy certainly isn't looking sure of himself; a skinny, dark-skinned, black-haired girl, who looks incredibly confused by all the frustrated crying; a handful of cruel looking boys in the corner who seem to already know each other and also seem to think all the other upset children are funny, as opposed to slightly sad and a source of second-hand embarrassment.

He was also fairly sure he also saw one of those mean laughing boys eat a crayon though so he's quite certain he can discount the opinions of anyone in that little circle. He doubts anyone who actually eats crayons had the ability to master coloring inside the lines.

Adam was currently sitting beside Doug, who hadn't said much of anything since they'd met. Adam wasn't really used to that, but he wasn't about to complain considering what the alternative seemed to be. He side-eyed a blonde girl with pigtails who was sniffling away across the table from them. He figured Doug would talk when he was ready. And hopefully not cry.

As if answering his thoughts, Doug finally mumbled something.

"Why ya think everyone's crying?"

Grateful for an opening, Adam the little chatterbox went with it. "No idea! Seriously., you'd think we were being dropped here forever, when everybody's gonna get picked up later. My dads will probably even come into the school to get me," he blushed. "They didn't want me to come, I don't think." He grabbed a curl and started twisting it.

Doug grinned shyly. "I think my dads wanted me to come. Cause they think I need to be around people. I just..." he looked around with an uncomfortable look on his face. "They're loud."

Adam nodded, a bit confused but understanding that Doug didn't like the crying. He didn't understand the not liking loud things. Well, maybe it was different loud things. Like how him and his dads singing to the radio was pretty fun, but his cousins Christopher and Justin playing the drums was what his daddy called "an exercise in patience." Adam didn't understand completely what that meant, but he thought it meant that daddy wanted to hit them but couldn't. Adam definitely understood that feeling.

"I _hate_ hearing people cry. I mean, it's not so bad when it's babies cause they can't talk, and Dad says that's the only way they can. Or like, when you're really, really sad like when Bambi's mom dies or something cause that's like _really_ sad, but this is just silly, cause we're all gonna get to go home later. It's just like day care, except there are no babies with icky diapers," he nodded wisely.

Doug just smiled shyly and nodded in agreement.


End file.
